


The New Guy

by ArtisticallyInsightful1



Series: Walter x Henry one-shots and Madness [1]
Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: Awkwardness, Beginnings, Bisexual Henry, Jealous Walter Sullivan, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, One-Sided Attraction, Sexual Tension, Tim and Eric reference, Tim and eric - Freeform, bisexual Walter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9227603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticallyInsightful1/pseuds/ArtisticallyInsightful1
Summary: Henry is interested in the new tenant down the hall and wants to get to know him in more ways than one and Walter gets jealous, Henry is none the wiser and thinks that Walter is only interested in Eileen. Since Henry can't figure out Walter's hints Walter shows him in the only way he knows how.  Beginning of series. One-shot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Guess who started uploading their Silent Hill stories again? This bitch! I stopped because no matter what I did I people hated my stories whenever I tried to portray these characters if I made them interesting then they were too interesting if I made them boring and bland and thoughtless then they had a problem with that. I am just tired of the bullshit reviews I do not really read them anymore anyway. You don't like? Do not read. I get so fucking tired of writing for this fandom because so many reviewers are so stuck up and ridged and no matter what you do they complain. I have been writing for my other fandoms so that's why you see 20+ stories for one fandom and 1 or 2 for other fandoms. But I write for me so it does not matter either way. This story is the beginning of a series I am creating, you can see the series on AO3

There was a new tenant moving in and I wanted to see them. Me and Eileen were desperately trying not to come off as nosey as we peeked every now and then to see who was moving in a few doors down. They had been loads of boxes into this empty room and Henry was hoping to see someone soon. It looked as if the people had nothing else to carry up the stairs. A man who's face was completely obscured by the boxes he carried was struggling and Henry decided to jump up to help. He said,''May I help?'' Softly.

A gruff voice answered,''Sure. Just don't break my shit.''

Henry nodded even though the man could not see him. He took the boxes that hid the man's face and Goddamn. I took the boxes that obscured his face and Goddamn! This was one sexy bastard! I did not realize that I had completely zoned out until the man said,''Ummm...what the fuck...'' I blushed and rushed to sit the boxes on the floor gently without tripping over my feet and face planting. After I sat the boxes down the man thanked me and asked me my name. I could not get a single symbol out,''H-H.''My face must have been as red as a tomato and I just felt like a stuttering fool. I tried to quickly retreat but tripped over my own feet and was surprised when the new guy caught me before I fell, we looked like we were fucking dancing.

I squeeze my eyes shut in pure embarrassment. I knew that Eileen was watching and I felt a new pair of eyes, I would never live this down. The handsome son of a bitch looked me in my eyes and asked for my name once more. I mumbled out,''H-Henry...''

''Nice to meet you Henry.'' He gave me such a charming smile and I thought that I would just pass out right then and there,''My name is Murphy.''

I heard what sounded like a growl, I look up to see my friend Walter standing there with his arms crossed and his head tilted, he didn't look too happy. Walter had always had a horrible time adjusting to new people. Whenever we get new neighbors on this hall he freaks out. I also saw Eileen giving me a suggestive look, I could have sworn that she winked at me, and that brought me back to reality. The both of us separated Murphy nervously coughed and turned to my friends,''Hello my name Is Murphy. Nice to meet all of you.''

Walter had put his chin on Eileen's head as he made a sound of disapproval. Eileen nudged him and told him to be polite. Eileen shook Murphy's hand,''Hello my name is Eileen.''

''A beautiful name for a beautiful woman.'' He said with a wink.

FUCK! HE'S STRAIGHT! Was all I could think, damn it the finest ones only liked women. I watched him flirt with Eileen with sudden despair in my heart. I felt like such a fool for thinking that I had a chance in the first place. After Eileen finished flirting with the man of my dreams, Walter awkwardly introduced himself while trying his best not to shake the other's hand or let the man get too we finished talking to the new neighbor, everyone piled into my living room like always. My apartment was right in between Walter and Eileen's and it became the hangout spot.

I always sat on the right of the couch, Eileen on the left and Walter in the middle with his arms behind both of our heads as we watched this show that I only played for Eileen. Lately I had been noticing Walter acting strangely but let it go but today it was beyond hard to ignore. He was just staring at me, I looked back into those beautiful green and amber irises and asked what he wanted? He simply shook his head and went back to watching the show.

What the fuck was that supposed to mean. I think he has a HUGE crush on Eileen and I have been telling him for like FOREVER to just go for it and there would be no hard feelings. I don't know if he is trying to compete with me or not but it's strange. I wish he would just ask her out already.

We stayed there watching tv and randomly talking about our obscure and strange taste in shows and dark senses of humor. Walter seemed to have the strangest, just like I always did so we always end up finishing each other's sentences. After a while Eileen had gotten sleepy and left and that just left Henry and Walter. Most of the time Walter is very VERY picky about personal space and one would require permission before touching him in anyway, but not to night. He had no sense of personal space, I was hoping that he would scoot over when Eileen got up but he did not move an inch. Walter was getting uncomfortably tried his best to ignore it and continue watching Tim and Eric. I jumped when Walter put his hand over mine. I looked into his eyes and saw something there that I have never seen before. Man was Walter gorgeous, ever since I laid eyes on him I was taken by his beauty but he never really seemed to be interested, If he would I was jump around and sing to the heavens. What a gorgeous man, I was slightly jealous of Eileen. Walter was very close with Eileen and that is why I believe that he is just too shy to confess, maybe one of these days he will.

But geez doesn't the guy ever get sexually frustrated waiting that long? Even though he just touched my hand I know that he is straight. Walter just stared at me blankly and even though I have known him for a while I still do not know what that look means. He was obsessed with Cynthia and now he's obsessed with Eileen. I have given up on the idea of me and him being together a while ago and I am fine with our...awkward friendship. After a while Walter stopped staring at me and went back to watching Tv, it helped me to relax because that gaze was suffocating.

The next morning Eileen was already cooking breakfast with Walter sitting on a stool watching her cook. Yep they have keys to my house and I have keys to theirs. I have never had friendships so close so I jumped at the idea of having this little group. I sat down next to Walter and he gave me a look, it was a leer. I couldn't help but blush, was he joking with me? I would have to ask Eileen why he is behaving stranger than usual.

Henry had awkwardly invited Murphy to have breakfast with them and he actually showed. I had to stop myself from squealing like a school girl.

Walter held onto my arm with a death grip from hell when he walked in. I ignored it and smiled at Murphy,''Good morning handsome.''I teased trying to get him to realize that I was very interested in him and was hoping to God that he was bisexual. Walter pressed into me more and laid his head on my shoulder.

Murphy smiled and laughed,''Looks like your boyfriend is jealous.''

I blushed, my boyfriend? Yeah I had thought of me and Walter being together but I put the thoughts aside in favor of the ''fact'' that he was either straight or asexual. Walter only like women right?

Eileen laughed at the bewildered look on my face at what Murphy had just said. Wait, Walter was jealous? Why didn't I notice that? I thought that he just was snuggly this morning, he gets like this from time to time...Maybe me and Walter need to have a long talk after breakfast...

Eileen aww'd and I blushed trying to squirm away from Walter's death grip feeling extremely embarrassed with both Eileen and Murphy's eyes on us,''Damn it Walter.''

''Stay.'' Walter said simply looking up at me. I shook my head,''Of course I'm staying. I wouldn't leave you guys ever!''

Walter looked at me and blinked,''That is not what I meant.''

Walter held my hand and walked me to my room. I could tell that Eileen was cheering while cooking.I blushed and began to feel hot all over,''Um...why did you bring me here?''

I was surprised when Walter leaned in and kissed me, he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me in close and I simply melted into the hug.

''Uh Walter, we need to have a talk.'' I said and Walter looked at me with his normal stoic expression and said flatly,''You do not like me?''

''I love you Walter!'' I exclaimed and he grinned immediately I smiled back and continued,''Why didn't you tell me your feelings sooner?''

Walter sighed,''I did not want to ruin the friendship that we had, you and Eileen are my first true friends and I love you as well Henry. I just did not want you two to leave me and I would be cold and alone in the harsh reality of this world once more.''

Damn did I know the feels, that was the same reason why I held everything inside as well. It sucks knowing that you can ruin everything and lose people for your feelings. I was so very happy for our feelings being mutual. I no longer had to repress the hell out of my feelings for him. All of this time we both felt the same way. I almost wanted to kick myself for not noticing his feelings sooner.

''Walter I will always stay.'' I whispered and held him in a loving embrace.


End file.
